A thousand kisses deep
by ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic: Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson, Charloe; No Blackout AU for the Good Ship Charloe Valentine's day challenge! Set in the same universe as another story of mine, 'A thousand eyes…' Charlie works for Duncan as weather girl on Chicago tv, Bass runs a private security firm. This is set sometime between chapters 12 & 13. Bass & Charlie are together, but have argued...


' **A thousand kisses deep…'**

A Revolution fic: Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson, Charloe; No Blackout AU for the Good Ship Charloe Valentine's day fanfic challenge! Set in the same universe as another story of mine, 'A thousand eyes…' Charlie works for Duncan as a weather girl on Chicago tv and Bass runs a private security firm. This is set sometime after chapter 12 and before chapter 13…. Bass and Charlie are together but have had a raging argument and Charlie has sent Bass away, Miles and Duncan help get them back together...

Rating M

 **Author's note:**

Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this, I don't own any part of Revolution and am writing this purely for love of the show and its characters.

The title of this story is from a song of the same name by Leonard Cohen

' **A thousand kisses deep…'**

'Oh no, no no…' Charlie slammed the car door and leaned back against it, the phone held to her ear with her shoulder as she juggled bag and shopping searching for her house keys, 'He does not get to swan back in here as though nothing happened.'

She listened, tapping one elegant foot on the concrete. The sparkles from the crystal toe strap caught her eye and she twisted a little so she could admire the tattoo along the outer edge of her foot, framed perfectly by the strappy sandal, 'I don't care, Miles. Tell him I've gone trekking in the Himalaya's or something.'

She winced as the voice got louder then spoke very slowly and very clearly into the mic, 'It's not my fault that Connor's still filming at Egg harbor and doesn't want him around, why can't he sleep on your couch?' She held the phone further away again as the voice got even louder then grinned as she finally found her keys hiding under her iPad, 'gotcha…' She hoisted her bag higher up her arm and finally got a hand spare to hold the phone, "Miles? Are you still there?'

There was a burst of language from the phone that was definitely not fit for public consumption, and another voice in the background, Bass of course, saying something she couldn't quite catch…

She lifted an eyebrow. Miles' new regular job at the Marine Recruiting station in Lansing was obviously educational because he'd picked up some interesting new curse words. She made a quick voice note of a couple she hadn't heard before – they'd be perfect for one of the scripts she was working on when she wasn't on screen.

Then she sighed, 'Alright, Miles, I'll talk to him, but tell him to call me back in ten on the landline, ok?'

Flipping the phone shut and locking the car, she keyed the front gates shut and headed up the flagstone path to the front door of their town house. The white walls of the Spanish style villa were gleaming in the afternoon sun and the palm trees and bright green of the lawns out front were like a cool, welcome oasis after the heat in the city. She paused for a minute as she always did to admire the view of Lake Michigan way off in the distance over the hills. It was hazy and beautiful with clouds hovering at the horizon like white and silver puffballs and white topped waves, tiny in the distance but she knew they'd be mighty up close, were rippling across the lake, a storm coming maybe? She felt homesick for their house at Egg Harbor though, hopefully Connor would be finished soon and they could go home, once Bass apologized to her of course…

Inside, she dumped the shopping in the kitchen and went to their bedroom, stripping off her work clothes and into a onepiece swimsuit. She had time for a few laps before she started sorting out something for dinner. Bass usually cooked if they didn't eat out or order take out, but after this morning's… conversation, Charlie was determined to show him she could cook just as well as he could if she put her mind to it, that's if she let him come back tonight…

She managed two lengths of the pool before the phone rang, but let it ring while she climbed out and padded over to the little table by the side where she'd left it…

'Hello Bass…' she flopped down onto the nearest chair.

'Charlie?'

She sat up straight, 'Duncan? I'm sorry but this really isn't a good time. I'm waiting for someone…'

'Yes I know, that's why I'm calling.' Her oldest friend and boss sounded a little put out…'Miles just texted me, he said you two had had a fight and Bass was raging around like a bear with a sore prick looking for a shoulder to cry on and that you said he should sleep on Miles' couch tonight…' a long suffering sigh rustled down the line, 'Charlie, you do know what day it is today, don't you?'

'Of course I do, it's St Valentine's Day, that's what makes what he did even worse. Why?'

Another sigh, 'did it happen to occur to you, Charlie, that maybe Miles and I would have plans for tonight? Apart from babysitting you two of course…'

Charlie was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say that didn't make her sound like a total loser and a bad, bad friend, '…er, sorry?'

'Not good enough, Charlie, you and Bass need to work things out like adults without involving other people all the time. Miles said that Bass said it was something he said about your cooking?'

'I offered to make dinner for him tonight for Valentine's Day and he said I couldn't cook…'

Yet another sigh trickled down the line and this one had teeth, it was the sigh Duncan used just before she fired someone…

Charlie braced herself...

Duncan's voice was very calm and completely implacable, 'Now listen, Charlie, Bass is on his way home now to apologize for whatever he did. You are going to let him apologize then you are going to order some take out like you always do when it's your turn to cook, and then you're going to have some really good make-up sex, and forget all about the stupid, fucking fight, ok?'

Charlie looked at the phone… damn…

'Was that an ok, Charlie?'

She nodded, sighing back. 'Yes, Duncan,' she could hear the unmistakable heavy roar of Bass' bike coming down the road now, 'He's here, and I really am sorry, you and Miles have a great night, ok?'

Duncan chuckled. 'We will, Charlie, and you owe me one, Oh, by the way, you're doing the show from Comic con next week so get ready to Cosplay your little heart out.'

Shit. Charlie shook her head, 'Duncan, please, not that… Can't Penny do it? She loves that stuff, or Joel, he goes to all of them anyway…'

There was a totally unsympathetic laugh on the other end of the line. 'Sorry, darling, but you're it, Penny called in about half an hour ago, she sprained her ankle helping Connor with one of his projects and she's out of action for ten days, and I've got other plans for Joel. I was going to tell you on Monday but since I've got you now, well...'

Charlie heard the bike pull into the garage then the engine cut out. 'Ok, ok, I'll do it, I gotta go, Duncan, he's here.'

'Ok, see you Monday, Charlie.'

The phone went dead…

Charlie stood there for a moment then shrugged, a little grin curving her lips. Broadcasting from Comic con wasn't actually that bad, in fact the last one had been a ball of fun, but it wouldn't hurt to let Duncan think it was a good punishment for nearly upsetting her plans for a romantic night with Miles. No wonder he'd had sounded so stressed…

She reefed off her swimming cap, fluffed her hair out, then stripped out of her swimsuit, drying most of herself off with a couple of swipes of the towel then draping it casually around her, one shoulder, a hip and the side of a long slim leg exposed.

She was turned away from the house, deliberately, because, damn, it was up to him to come to her. She wasn't going to make it that easy for him although her belly was clenching, her heart pounding and her clit was sending signals to her brain and her pussy that it could feel him coming, could feel the air moving around him like the change before a storm as he came towards her across the grass, could feel moisture pooling between her legs in a flood of arousal and her blood race around in her veins.

'Charlie?'

She almost looked, almost gave in as she felt him coming, his bike leathers making little creaking sounds as he came closer, his boots falling in deliberate steps on the grass until his breath fell hot on her skin… He was close, his body a big, solid, dark presence behind her, his shadow already touching hers on the grass… And she suddenly couldn't breathe with the emotions choking her. It was so ridiculous that they were fighting about something so silly, so trivial...

She felt tears spring to her eyes, a sob catch in her throat, and he heard, of course he did.

'Charlie, I'm sorry, I'd eat anything you damn well wanted to cook, you know I would…'

The sob turned into a laugh and tore itself from her throat, because she knew he would, even though he was dead right, she was a terrible cook. She turned around. 'I'm sorry too, Bass, it was such a stupid, idiotic thing to argue about.'

He looked so right standing there. So…him, so darkly beautiful in his black leathers with his scruff and moustache like old gold in the sun, his hair dark and curling with sweat from the helmet that her heart was going a hundred miles an hour in her chest and she was suddenly so wet it was like she was still in the pool, the tops of her thighs damp, sticky, needy. She moved closer, letting the towel fall to the ground, her hands reaching up for him, and she was so, so close to coming just thinking about him touching her, holding her, fucking her that it was almost painful.

His eyes lit up and then she was airborne, his hands under her ass, her legs wrapped around his hips with the leather digging into her flesh, her arms around his neck, her breasts clamped against the smooth zippered leather of his jacket and her clit pressed up against the big silver buckle she'd bought him for Christmas, the cold, smooth metal a hard, intense, shocking pressure against the heated flesh of her clit… She gasped and his lips came down hard on hers, his tongue invading her mouth and his hands pulling her closer, his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass so hard it was like he was trying to meld her flesh to his, trying to make her part of him.

She whispered against his lips, not wanting to move away…'do you want to take me inside?'

He didn't move an inch, one hand reaching between her legs for his zip, his voice a hoarse, grunting whisper…'want to take you right here, Charlie.'

She looked up at him, his eyes so close she thought she could see little blue flames dancing in them and she felt his zipper go, felt his cock spring out, the heavy head finding her wet, ready, wanting him, so…fucking…. much, and pausing there...

She held her breath, waiting, her heart pounding, her eyes on his, excitement, hunger, need, like ozone in the air between them.

He laughed, low in his chest…then lifted her ass just enough so that he could slip inside, his cock fitting snug, thick, full, all of him inside her now, stretching her out until all she could feel was him and the buckle, warm now, hot, but smoothly rubbing against her clit as he lifted her up and down, up and down… Charlie felt her head fall back, her teeth chewing her bottom lip as she felt a scream of pleasure building in her throat, and then as it came she fell forwards, her legs gripping him hard, her hands frantic around his neck, her lips closing over the taut tendons in his neck, sucking the scream back in along with the taste of his skin and his sweat.

Then she hung on him, panting, gasping as he walked them both towards the house, his arms tight around her, his cock still hard inside her.

Make-up sex, gotta love it… Charlie kissed her way up to his ear, 'Be my Valentine, Bass?'

He held her tighter, his body big, and hard and strong, a deep satisfaction in his voice. 'Always, Charlie…'

…..

AN: Hi and thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little Valentine… I know it's a little early but it wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it, and then I wanted to post it so I could get going on my chapter for Nights… anyway, wishing you all the very best with the one's you love best, xx Magpie…


End file.
